Everything Has A Purpose
by Noelerin
Summary: Five girls have a special destiny, two of them are Rumina and Maeve. Will they be able to pull together before it's to late? Before Sinbad.


I would appreciate any feedback at all, especially concerning things that don't make sense or seem to be too alarming in relation to the characters. Please be kind, this is the first time I've attempted something like this. (For those who wish to know ahead of time, this doesn't have Sinbad and the guys, this is before they met them.). It has both Maeve and Bryn in it but I hope I've balanced the two equally and that you will give it a shot. *shrugs*  
  
Everything Has A Purpose  
  
The room was darkened and two little forms were beside a bed draped in black, on the bed, there was a woman lying. She was still and beside her was a man who was holding her hand and crying. "Come back my darling, Lynara. Don't leave me."  
  
Lynara cried out, "My little Maeve, you are the fire guardian now. Beware of those that would..." Her gasp of pain cut her warning off. She grasped her husband's hand, "Take care of our wee ones, my Darby. I will always love you." She slid from life then, painlessly.  
  
That was when a change happened within the young Maeve. A new awareness descended upon her. She heard and saw things she never had before. There was a strange fire in her blood, a strange power flowed within he veins now.  
  
In the stillness Dermott's cries rang out loud, echoing in the room. They were ignored as their father withdrew into himself.   
  
"Sir, your son?" The young wet nurse ventured after several moments. She was a young woman, about thirty and of average height. She had exotic green eyes that tilted up at the corners. Her blond hair was just above her shoulders. She had been taken in by Lynara after her village was destroyed by loyalists, her name was Magheen.  
  
"I have no son." The lifeless reply came from Darby. Magheen gasped, his eyes were completely dead. His eyes focused on Maeve hatefully, she looked so like her mother. "Get her out of my sight."  
  
"Yes, sir." She quickly picked the children up and left, all the while crying inside for the children and Lynara.  
  
The funeral was a quiet affair, the whole village of Lochabar turned out for it for Lady Ross was beloved by many. Darby drew into himself even more, the Darby everyone knew was lost in a world of sorrow. He became irrational and angry. Maeve guarded her brother from her father's sudden rages, and she suffered much at his hands already. She was very protective of him, especially when Magheen would take them for walks in Lochabar. Many would hurl hurtful words, as though it was really their fault that Lynara was gone.  
  
The day came when Maeve had had enough and she unconsciously called forth her powers, frightening them away. Then they began to fear her, things went from bad to worse. The fire seekers found out where she was and came for her. They rode into Lochabar, burning and destroying all they found. The carnage in the village was incredible, Maeve ran to her father. "Dermott, run! Daddy, do something!"  
  
Her cries were cut off as the lead rider grabbed her. Darby saw his daughter yanked from before his eyes and something snapped inside; yelling a battle cry, went after the warrior. He struck him down, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Daddy!" Maeve screamed and tried to escape the man's arms. He smacked her on the head and she passed out.  
  
Magheen took Dermott ran as fast as she could. Finally, they fell into an exhausted heap, "Where's Maeve and daddy?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought they were right behind us. They must have taken another path. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Magheen soothed the five year old.  
  
Night fell on the shivering pair and they slept in that tiny grove, the spirit of Lynara protecting them. In the morning they went to the nearby stream and caught some fresh trout. Then they walked back to Lochabar. Their eyes filled with tears as they viewed the damage and destruction around them. They went to Ross Manor and saw Darby on the ground, and knew that he was dead. As they looked around, many of the villagers came to them, wailing and bemoaning their fate and cursing Maeve because it was her fault.  
  
Magheen furiously yelled over the chaos and confusion. "She was just a child! It was you with your taunts that brought this down upon your own heads! She had no idea of her magic until you provoked her! Take whatever you want from here and rebuild, he'll not mind."  
  
Magheen moved away from them, Dermott and she walked away without a backward glance.  
  
"Magheen? Is Maeve alive?"  
  
"I hope so, I truly hope so." Magheen took Dermott to Brigadoon. This was a city in the heart of Celt country and prayed that she'd find work. She'd promised Lynara that she'd take care of the wee ones, and though Maeve was missing, she'd keep that promise with Dermott.  
  
The guard, Ramos, took her to the main camp. She awoke and saw the place through her eyelashes. It was a camp unlike any she'd ever seen or heard about. The men sat in meditation, staring into the hypnotic flames as they danced and swayed in the light breeze. Everything was draped in black, from the tents to the men, even the horses were completely black. She felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. "Come."  
  
"No!" Maeve kicked and struggled against his tight grip. He picked her up and threw over his shoulder like a sack a potatoes. No one looked as they went passed, even with her kicking and screaming the whole way.  
  
They went into the center tent. It was large, black, and had a desk in the far right corner covered with papers and maps. Ramos dropped her onto one of the large pillows that decorated the left side of the room.  
  
"Now, Ramos, that is no way to treat a guest." An oily, but well modulated voice drawled.  
  
Maeve looked up and gasped, there in front of her was one of the largest men she'd ever seen in her eight years. He had large shoulders and a barrel chest, his soft blue eyes chilled her with their calculating look. He had long gray hair and wore black.  
  
She refused to be intimidated by him, "Guest? I'm no guest. I was unceremoniously hauled from my home, my village was destroyed, and then I was dropped in here like a used sack of potatoes!"  
  
"You have fire and spunk. I hate spunk." His voice was unpleasant.  
  
"Oh, what a pity. You'll find that's about all I've got! So, if you don't mind, I'll just be leaving." She got up and moved towards the entrance.  
  
He yanked her back. "You're going nowhere except with Nell. I'll cure you of the spunk, I've waited to long for the firebrand to quit now." She struggled against the larger woman.  
  
"You'll not get away with this!" Maeve screamed as Nell dragged out of the room, she was flung into a darkened room with another girl. "Let me out of here!" Her fists pounded uselessly against the solid door.  
  
"I tried that. It didn't do me any good." The defeated voice of her companion penetrated the fog in Maeve's mind. "This room is reinforced by magic."  
  
Maeve sat down. "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. That monster has to be stopped."  
  
"How? I've been here since I was five, that was three years ago." She thought a moment, "I think my name is Rumina."  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"No. The Dark Man doesn't believe we have the right to be called by names. You see, that gives us rights and makes us humans, he doesn't like that."  
  
"I'm Maeve and what does he plan to do with us? Why do you call the dark man?"  
  
"He only wears black, his men wear black. He plans to gather the elemental witches together. You may have that you have some powers, but in one area you excel at." Maeve nodded, "I am better at wind, or air, spells. Over there," she gestured to a small, shivering figure in the corner, "she's water. Which are you?"  
  
"Mother said I was fire. What happened to her? And are we all girls?" Maeve looked at the little girl huddled in the corner.  
  
"I believe so. She has been here since she was born, the dark man is her father. Her mother died in childbirth." Rumina concentrated hard, "I think she said her name was Coral, but I may be wrong. Anyway once he gets all five of us..."  
  
"Five? But there are only four elements fire, wind, water, and earth." Maeve looked at the other girl.  
  
"The fifth is heart. I don't know what that means, actually." Rumina shrugged, "He plans to take our powers from us. Come here, honey." She softly said to the other girl.  
  
Maeve saw the tiny girl coming and smiled gently. She was rewarded by a shy, gentle smile. "This is Maeve. Maeve meet Coral."  
  
"How do you do?" Maeve held out a hand, Coral looked frightened. "What? It's a hand, not a snake. I just want to shake yours, like this." She and Rumina showed her, hesitantly Coral put her hand in and Maeve gently shook it.  
  
"Hi." They heard her soft voice say.  
  
Suddenly, the room trembled and rocked. Outside a strange light show seemed to going on, the girls ducked under the bench in fear. "What's going on?"  
  
"He must be moving us but he doesn't usually do this while we are awake!" Rumina said as they huddled together.  
  
"What!?!" Maeve cried, "He's moving us? How? Where?"  
  
"Magic. To wherever the next element is. And who knows where that is." Maeve just stared at the other girl. "I'm from the Saudi. Coral is from the North. You're from the Eire."  
  
Maeve thought for a moment, "They split us up to keep us safe. Separating the powers to keep anyone from being able to control all of them."  
  
"Yes." Rumina nodded. When the room stopped shaking, they cautiously rose to their feet and sat down. It was then that Maeve saw the bruises on the other two girls.  
  
"Let me guess, this is his way of "curing us of our spunk"?" Maeve sarcastically drawled, her lips twisted. Both girls just looked at her. "You gals aren't going to let him do it, are you?"  
  
"We don't have much choice. You'll see what I mean soon enough. He has this nice little room he puts you in if your make trouble." Rumina grimaced, "I was there for a while."  
  
"How do you know so much about all this?" Maeve asked as she placed part of her cloak around the shivering Coral.  
  
"My father, Turok, was a mighty wizard. He taught me some things about the nature of magic before the dark man killed him and took me." She sighed sadly.  
  
There was a sharp rap on the door. "Shut yer fat traps!" Nell's nasally voice cut through their conversation. "It's lights out for ye brats!"  
  
"Nice woman, where did he find her?" Maeve muttered nastily under her breath.  
  
"Nell's always been with father. She's my aunt." Coral quietly said.  
  
Maeve looked at her, startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's all right, I don't like her that much myself." They slept on the same bunk, huddled together in the darkness. After a restless night they heard the loud clanging of bells and shouts.   
  
"Doesn't this place have any windows?" Maeve grumbled as she opened bleary eyes into the gloom.  
  
"Nope. HE doesn't much care for the light." Rumina's tired voice answered. "It doesn't make much of an impression on people when they see him in the light of day. Ramos really runs this camp, at least during the day."  
  
"So, this is just another way of breaking our will." Maeve said, rolling her eyes. An unusual smell entered the room, "Breakfast?"  
  
They shielded their eyes at the sudden light that entered the room and vaguely saw Nell standing there. She threw their food at them. "Eat up!"  
  
Maeve picked at the food in disgust. Rumina looked at the redhead, "I'd eat it. It isn't so bad once you get over the taste."  
  
"It is all you'll get to eat."  
  
Maeve looked at the food again, then grimly dug in, grimacing at the taste. "What is it?"  
  
"No one knows. But we think it's HIS way of keeping everyone in line." Coral grinned at Maeve, eager to include her in on their private discussions.  
  
"Well, obviously it works." They all laughed at this wry observation. "I don't suppose you've thought of a way to get out here."  
  
They looked at each other, then at Maeve. "We don't have that much control over our powers. But what we were thinking was that, once we are all together, maybe we could repel him. Send him away or something."  
  
"But who knows when that'll be? I don't intend to stay here any longer than I have too." Maeve looked at the two girls, "It's a good idea though."  
  
Meanwhile, the dark man was pacing his room. Ramos watched his leader in concern. Finally, he dared to speak. "What is it, sir?"  
  
"That girl, the firebrand, I don't trust her. Something about her makes me edgy, she's not like the others. It will be hard to break her will and bend it to mine." The dark man, whose name was Donestk, continued, "Put her in the hole. Then find the earth shaker, she should be nearby."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ramos grinned, he'd been itching to hurt the firebrand for denting his pride. He lightly fingered his bruised jaw, then tapped his heels lightly before exiting the room to give the orders.  
  
Ramos entered the underground cell and took a quick look into the room. The three girls were sitting on the floor around the food, laughing. He quickly entered the room and yanked Maeve to her feet. She screamed and lashed out, her hand smacking him in the eye. Rumina and Coral leapt up to help their friend, tossing the rest of the food at him.  
  
The girls quickly pulled Maeve away and ran out the door. Ramos behind them all the way, till Coral overturned a barrel of water. Ramos watched as they disappeared in vain, "How am I going to tell Donestk?" He groaned.  
  
"You what? You bloody fool! How could you let a bunch of weak girls escape?" Donestk had worked himself into quite a sweat, "To the oubliette with you!"  
  
Ramos found himself in the tiny, dark place called the oubliette. This was the place they sent people they wanted to forget about. He groaned in frustration, knowing that it was his overconfidence that got him into this mess.  
  
Donestk boiled, "I knew I shouldn't have put her with the others. Unfortunately, I must concentrate on this one before I can retrieve the others. Curse those foolish brats!" He was not liking the mental readings he was getting, it wasn't the earth shaker that was here. It was an unnatural power, unlike any he'd ever come across. The other powers never brought fear to him like this one did.  
  
Rumina used a wind spell to carry them away from the camp, "Why didn't you do that before?!"  
  
"Didn't you listen to me earlier? I already told you that the room was reinforced by magic. Until we were all together, we couldn't perform any magic spells in there." Rumina exclaimed, a bit exasperated with the young firebrand.  
  
"Sorry." Then Maeve looked around at the barren land, "I hate to ask but where are we?"  
  
"You are at Tinneletieeb, the oasis in the desert of the seven suns, and our home." A world weary voice said, "I'm Geneva. This is my niece, Peri. We've been expecting you girls."  
  
They turned around and saw two females, one was a young lady about their age. The other was an older woman, the look in her eyes was kind. "Please, come in. Make yourselves at home." They followed her into a brightly colored tent, the sand at their feet was white. In the distance, they could hear the sound of laughter.  
  
Geneva sat on a red pillow, her dusky skin glowed in the dim sunlight. Her long black hair was pulled into a bun. Peri sat to her right, she stared curiously at the three girls. Her deep green eyes were kind, like her aunt's. Peri's dark hair was cropped close to her face accenting her exotic cheekbones.  
  
By a silent, mutual consent, Maeve spoke for the group. "Thank you, but we really couldn't impose upon your kindness. There's this man chasing us."  
  
"Oh, yes. I know. Donestk is after the five of you." Geneva gestured for them to sit down, "He won't find you here. But I'm afraid he may still get the fifth."  
  
"Unless we get to her first. I mean, we could do that, couldn't we?" The girls exchanged looks with each other, then looked to Geneva.  
  
"I suppose, but you'd have to learn how to use your powers to their fullest capacity. It may work." Geneva thought, then nodded as she made her decision. "But for right now, I want you to eat some good food and rest up." Geneva and Peri left the room.  
  
Maeve, Rumina, and Coral ate up the fruit and bread that had been brought in. Then they curled into the softest pillows and blankets they'd ever felt. After several hours of rest, they awoke and took a long look at each other. Coral had black eyes like her father and short blonde hair. Rumina was a petite brunette with deep blue eyes, like the Arabian sky at high noon. Maeve was the tallest of the three and had brown eyes and vibrant red hair.  
  
"Ah, you are awake. Would you like to bathe? There is a spring over there beyond those trees and here are some towels." Peri led them over to the secluded spring and they dived in, splashing water and playing like old friends. The stars came out and performed a light show for them.  
  
Geneva watched them from a glass in her room and smiled, *they will do. They are so young, I hope this test doesn't break them. She walked out with a change of clothes for each of them. They got out and ate a rather large meal with the rest of the camp, then went back to bed.  
  
Many days passed in this manner, Coral and Rumina each healing from their inner scars. Geneva finally began to teach them about their magic, and more importantly the history of their powers. "In the past, all the powers were entrusted to one girl. But it was hard to choose the right guardian and sometimes the chosen one would use the gift for evil. So the powers were divided, that way the risk was lessened. Donestk is mistaken if he thinks he can draw the powers from you, they are a part of you."  
  
She sighed deeply, as if in extreme pain. "But he can control you, all he needs is to break your will. And make no mistake about it, he can do it. What he did to Rumina and Coral is minor to what he would do. I suppose you are wondering what heart means?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Rumina mentioned her."  
  
"Heart refers to one whose intuition is deep, they can sense things that are beyond sight, thoughts and feelings are easy for them to pick up on. They also can communicate with animals, they have a deep connection with nature." She hesitated for a moment, "The one he, and you, seek is Bryn."   
  
"She's got a Welsh name. So, why didn't he find her when he found me?"  
  
"Because she's not Welsh. She's from a Celtic tribe found in Andorra la Verra."  
  
For the next few months, they girls were placed through a most rigorous schooling, every waking moment was spent learning and mastering their skills. As they learned, special traits came out of each. Maeve was not only the firebrand but quite talented at leading. Rumina was gifted with book spells, while Coral intuitively brought out the best in all. Peri, the earth shaker, had a naturally sunny, down to earth nature.  
  
Meanwhile in Andorra la Verra, Bryn stood between her big brothers trying to grab the last piece of garlic bread. She slapped Arthur's hand away from it, "I saw it first!"  
  
"That's what you always say, you pipsqueak." Her blond, black eyed brother said as he looked down at her from his six foot height.  
  
"I do not!" She grabbed it and stuck her tongue out at him, then moved to sit by her mother.  
  
"Behave yourself and apologize to your brother." Her mother chided gently, Bryn made a face, "Now, Bryn or you'll go to your room for the rest of the night."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bryn sullenly said.  
  
"Thank you, and Arthur, you apologize to your sister as well."   
  
"Back at ya." Arthur said and sat by their dad.  
  
Their mother, Samantha, rolled her eyes but let it rest. Suddenly she tensed up, something wasn't quite right. Bryn looked at her mother curiously as Samantha walked away in a daze.  
  
"No, not him. It can't be him." Sam murmured. Jack got up and followed her, waving to the kids to stay seated.  
  
Suddenly to their right a man appeared. "Sister." The tall, thin man said. She gasped when she saw his face, it was cut and scarred badly. His dark hair was uneven, the dark eyes were unfocused.  
  
"Turok. What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again." Sam's voice held contempt.  
  
"I wouldn't have come except there's a greater threat than I in this world. Donestk has come for the children." He waited for the exclamations of the couple to die down before he proceeded. "He's taken my Rumina and the firebrand, Maeve. His daughter is water. Donestk is here for Bryn." Their eyes turned to the little girl, who was wrestling with her brothers. "She's pretty tough. Does she know the truth about who she is?"  
  
"No, we never thought we'd have to tell her." Jake said, angrily. The sound of thundering hooves in the still of the night stopped the conversation. Sam and Turok exchanged a look, then in unison, chanted an illusion spell. This spell enshrouded the whole area around them in a protective barrier and covered them in darkness.  
  
Donestk's voice rang out, "Don't be foolish, you can't hide from me! Hand over the girl and you will be allowed to live!"  
  
"Say nothing. He's trying to make us reveal ourselves." Sam's voice whispered in the groups minds. Bryn bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and swallowed her comment. "Good girl." After several tense moments, Donestk called for a retreat. Even then, Turok and Sam kept the spell up and wouldn't let a word be said. "Rest now."  
  
Turok turned to his sister. "Please, you must help me find my daughter."  
  
"How do we know that this isn't another of your tricks, Turok? You could be working for him."  
  
"No. I may have sold myself to the dark arts, but I would never deliberately bring Rumina into any danger. I owe Sara that much." He sighed, "Examine my mind if you doubt me. But what kind of father would I be if I let my daughter suffer for my mistakes?"  
  
Sam looked at her husband. "I believe you." She looked down at the small hand that touched her arm. "What is it, Bryn?"  
  
"Why did that man want me?" Her normally laughing eyes were filled with seriousness as she looked up into her gray eyes.  
  
Turok looked at Bryn and his heart broke at how much she resembled Rumina. She had the same soft eyes and dark hair. He looked at his sister, then at Bryn. "Come here, please."  
  
Bryn looked at the sad man and walked over to him, he looked into those gentle eyes. They reminded him of Drewe. "It isn't easy to explain."  
  
"Nothing with bad men involved ever is." She climbed onto his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "I've dreamed about you."  
  
Jake made a move towards his daughter, but Sam stopped him. "Wait. Let's see how much she realizes." Turok was surprised by Bryn's gesture.  
  
"Are you my father?" Bryn calmly asked, unaware of the Pandora's box she was unleashing. Then looked up when there was a deafening silence. "Well?"  
  
"Yes." His voice sounded hoarse and raspy.  
  
"Didn't you want me?" Bryn asked, confusion on her small face.  
  
"I didn't know about you until my sister told me that your mother had died giving birth to you. It's not that I didn't want you, but I had just lost my wife when she gave birth to your sister, Rumina." He rubbed his forehead. "I asked Sam to take care of you and raise you as her own child. I never thought that the truth would need to be revealed. That man was Donestk, he wants your powers. He has already taken my Rumina and has two others."  
  
"Yes. I have dreamed of them, they escaped. They're in Tinneletieeb with a woman named Geneva and her niece, Peri." Bryn yawned and snuggled into her father's embrace. She quickly fell asleep, he held her close and smiled softly.  
  
"Was there ever a man blessed with such a treasure?" He asked no one in particular, his heart swelled with gratitude for his little daughter. Turok rocked his Bryn all night, his tears wetting her hair. Jake and Sam walked away, leaving them alone. Turok shot them a grateful look.  
  
"Sam, are you crazy? We can't trust him!" Jake was livid. His eyes flashed a black fire at her, his hands ran through his blond hair in frustration.  
  
"We can't afford not to." She told him, "I know you don't trust him, I don't either. You have good reason to, remember I was there for your sister while she waited for him to return. I saw what happened to her. But that man, Donestk, he presents a threat to this world greater than Turok ever could."  
  
She sighed and stared at the dark, starry sky. "For now, we are relatively safe. But Bryn is a powerful child, stronger than her father or mother. The other children are as well, they were born for this day. This day has been foretold to us by the Guardians, the explorers of the heavens."  
  
"So, I have to put my trust in that man who destroyed my sister with his carelessness!"  
  
"No." She gently corrected, "You have to put your trust in the elemental guardians."  
  
"But they are only children. How can they possibly succeed where you cannot?"  
  
"How is it that you can you have lived so long around those with magic and not have learned that things are not always as they seem?" Sam chided gently, "They are children, I agree. But children believe that all things are possible, don't they? It is their absolute faith and trust that will give them the strength to succeed where all others have failed."  
  
They passed the night in silence. Jake sat alone, wrestling with his bitter feelings for Turok. It was especially hard for him to see his sister's child nestled securely in that man's arms and knowing that he would have to let her go. By the light of the dawning sun, Jake finally set aside his feelings for the good of the children.  
  
Sam watched her husband in concern, but knew better than to try to help him resolve his inner battles. One thing Sam knew for sure was that, come morning, they would go to Tinneletieeb.  
  
Bryn woke up on Turok's lap. She looked up at him, "It wasn't a dream?"  
  
"No. Are you surprised?" He smiled down at her in the dim morning light which cast a golden hue around their small camp. The boys were already stirring in their beds. The embers finally died out and Jake started a new fire a little way off. Soon the smell of good food cooking roused the rest of the camp.  
  
"In a way, I am. So, I have a sister? What a relief after being surrounded by boys all my life!" She grinned widely, the mischief in her eyes sparking to life in their dark depths. Then died as she thought of something serious. "Do you think she'll like me?"  
  
"Yes, you do." He seriously considered her second question. "I hope she will, but it will be quite a shock to her."  
  
"She doesn't know about me?" He shook his head, and she sighed sadly. "You're one for secrets, aren't you?"  
  
"Breakfast!" Jake called.  
  
Bryn leapt off Turok's lap and ran to the food, calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up or they'll eat it all!"  
  
"Look who's talking! The walking food disposal!" Jon, her oldest brother said. He resembled Jake and Arthur strongly.  
  
"I have a lot of catching up with you guys to do." She said over her shoulder as she grabbed a large helping of food. Turok sat by the trees, laughing at their banter. Bryn came back with a plate of food for him. They sat in a semi-circle, talking about last night. Well, the adults were trying to, but it was kind of hard with the kids joking and playing with each other.  
  
They headed out that day and hitched a ride with a passing farmer on his way to market. After arriving in town, they left the boys with their grandparents.  
  
After a few days, Sam announced, "We've got to make it to the coast before it gets much later. Turok and I can't keep this up much longer." Suddenly Sam stopped and stared at a man in the road in disbelief. "Master Dim-Dim! I thought you were still in Baghdad."  
  
"Hello, child. I was, but I was sent here by them. I've come to take you all to Tinneletieeb." He bowed and they ran to him, they joined hands and disappeared. When Bryn opened her eyes, she saw four other girls whose powers made her faint.  
  
"Bryn!" Turok caught his daughter as she fell over. Then turned to look at Dim-Dim when a high pitched "Daddy!" cut through the air. He saw his Rumina running over to him and the tears streamed down both their faces. Jake gladly took Bryn to allow the father and daughter a reunion.  
  
They looked at Dim-Dim. "Don't worry, my children, she has never come into such close contact with such powers. She'll recover in a few minutes." True to his word, a few minutes later, Bryn opened her eyes and looked at the others.  
  
She was struck by how much she resembled one of them and walked straight over to her. "Well, I believe in taking the bull by the horns." She said under her breath, "Hi, I'm your half sister Bryn and you must be Rumina."  
  
The other girl looked a bit shocked by her bluntness and glanced at her father, his look said it all. "A pleasure, I guess."  
  
The other girl grinned widely. "Kind of hard to take, aren't I?" Bryn then turned to the other girls. "You must be Maeve, Peri, and Coral." She shook hands with them and Maeve decided that she rather liked the petite brunette. After the introductions were taken care of, the grown ups went to one side and talked. Maeve and the girls walked around the small encampment, Bryn's eyes widened as she took in all the activity. "Is it always this busy?"  
  
"Not always, but your sudden arrival meant emergency preparations for the men."  
  
"The men? They do they cooking around here?"  
  
"Yup. Here, if a man can't cook, it is considered a disgrace to his family name." Maeve grinned, "Wild, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Considering that I have a couple of brothers who couldn't find the kitchen if their lives depended on it." Her expression was so serious, they couldn't tell if she was joking. But then her eyes gave her away, they saw that there was laughter lurking in them.  
  
That night, over the fire, Dim-Dim, Sam, Geneva, and Turok called the Guardians. The girls felt something surround them, a strange sense of belonging. "They are here." A deep voice above them intoned. To their right, a rainbow of light appeared and began to become brighter and deeper till they were blinded by its radiance. When they opened their eyes, a strange vessel was in front of them.  
  
It was shaped like an oyster shell, smooth with no visible entrance way. There could see no windows. The silvery color shone in the moonlight like a freshly polished pearl, the iridescent color mesmerized them. For a few moments they stared at the ship, not seeing the figures who emerged from the other side till the voice called them forward. These beings stood tall and straight, their slender figures possessed strength and a sense of great wisdom emanated from them.  
  
Maeve and Bryn stepped boldly forward, the other three timidly followed after them.  
  
One of their numbers came towards them, meeting them in the middle. "We are the Guardians. You are the chosen ones. Maeve, the firebrand. Rumina, the wind. Coral, the water. Peri, the earth. Bryn, the heart." The figure pulled back his brown hood to reveal a kind face. But it was unlike any other human face they'd ever seen. The deep set aquamarine eyes were warm with welcome, the long red blonde hair reminded the girls of a lion. "I am Orion. Please, there isn't much time. Into the ship and all will be explained."  
  
He looked at their families, "Thank you for trusting in them enough to let them go. They will be safe with us." The girls ran back to them and in a flurry of hugs and kisses, said their good byes.  
  
Maeve stayed with Orion, alone and saddened. She envied the other girls, for she had no family to say good bye to as they were all gone. She resolutely blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Later she would let them fall, but right now she had to concentrate on the present. Geneva came over and hugged Maeve, "Good luck, fire child."  
  
Orion lifted a hand and the girls followed him into the vessel, the door closing behind them. Turok waved to both his little girls and prayed that nothing would happen to them. The vessel disappeared from their sight and they faded away into the night, praying for them all. Aboard the ship, the girls were shown to their rooms. "I'm sure you'd all like to share a room for your first night here, so it has been prepared for you. But you will have your own rooms after tonight in this wing of our ship, by the way you are aboard the Galaxy."  
  
The area Orion showed them was large and had five beds prepared for them. They had their own special areas in this room decorated to their individual tastes and, though they varied widely, somehow it just seemed to work. In one corner, there was a row of doors which Orion pointed to. "Those lead to the galley, library, and control room. You may go anywhere in this ship and if you ever get lost, just think of where you'd like to be and you will be teleported there."  
  
The girls nodded silently, still trying to take all these changes in. Orion bowed and left them alone. "What should we do first?" Coral hesitantly asked.  
  
Maeve shrugged, then her eyes lit up with a funny light. Before the girls could contemplate what she intended to do, she picked up a pink pillow and heaved it at Bryn. The other girl was startled but retaliated by throwing a lacy blue one. Maeve ducked and it hit Peri, who tossed a green one Bryn's way but that one hit Rumina. Soon pillows were flying all over the room as the girls jumped on the beds and laughter filled the room.  
  
"Will they be all right?" One of the Guardians, whose name was Mushu, asked Orion.  
  
He paused, thinking back to the looks on their faces and the feelings he'd felt from them. "I really don't..." His voice trailed off as he heard the laughter and noises coming from their room. He grinned widely, "They'll be just fine."  
  
"But how can you be so sure?" Vishnu asked. He was new to their order and hadn't yet gotten used to following his instincts.  
  
"Listen to them. They may fall down, but they are the kind who won't take any setback as permanent." Orion wisely nodded, "They will succeed." Yet he was worried, they would still be very young when they returned to face Donestk.  
  
"No, this cannot be!" Donestk shouted in fury. "They can't have simply disappeared!" Then he felt it, that undefinable presence of them. The guardians. They were safe and out of his hands, his face contorted in rage. The men backed away from their leader, in one of these moods he was capable of doing of anything that struck his fancy. Ramos heard his voice and was thankful, for once, to be in the oubliette. He pitied the men who were around their leader.  
  
Donestk paced the room furiously, "You've won. For now, but you will have to come back and when you do, I shall finally have what is rightfully mine!" His chilling laughter filled the air, striking fear into the souls of those who heard it. But it would be several earth years before he would get a chance at them.  
  
The girls fell into one bed, overcome with tears and laughter. "This won't be so bad. At least they aren't going to stop us from having some fun." Bryn observed, then her mouth dropped open as she surveyed the room. "Oh, boy."  
  
The others looked around in surprise. "Did we actually do that?" Rumina asked. The room looked as though a mini hurricane had torn through it. The sheets were mussed, closet doors were thrown open and clothes were falling onto the floor. The pillows were all over, and there were some clothes hanging on the pictures, their shoes were flung all over the place. Comforters were twisted into thick ropes, books were spilled on the floor.  
  
"We're dead!" Groaned Peri, covering her eyes with her hands. "Do you realize that we have to clean all this up before we can go to sleep?"  
  
"Yup. How did this happen anyway?" Maeve asked, as she leaned on her right arm.  
  
"I think it started like this!" And with only that warning, Coral brought the purple pillow down onto Maeve's head.  
  
"Traitor!" She shrieked and chaos ensued once more as they grabbed pillows from all over and threw them, and assorted other stuff, at each other once more.  
  
Suddenly a stern voice cut across the din in the room. "Enough!" Instantly, the battle ceased and the girls looked up to see a matronly figure standing in the doorway. She was tall and had silvery hair. Her gray eyes surveyed the damage and the young ladies staring at floor. "I am Hecate. It is time to turn in, now I want you to pick up this mess and return everything to its proper place."  
  
"What was it I said about them and fun?" Bryn muttered as she bent over and picked up some of the clothes. They worked quickly and soon had the room restored to order. Then they climbed into their new p.j.'s and the lights were turned off. "Night, gals."  
  
"Night." Came a chorus of voices. They didn't expect to get much sleep that night but all the events from the previous days had built up and they dropped easily into a dreamless sleep, sleeping until late in the day.  
  
Orion appeared at their breakfast and outlined the schedule they'd be following. He told them that time moved at a different pace here, they wouldn't age as they would on earth. Time was slower here. He then went on to explain how they would spend their days. It was an easy enough routine, they'd learn about the history of magic and their own magic. They would have various duties to perform until it was time to return. "I know this is slightly frightening to you. But this is something that only you five can accomplish."  
  
"Why us?" Maeve asked, curious as to know why it was them out of all those who have gone before.  
  
Orion smiled slightly, "Because each of you can stand on your own. You can work independent of the others. In the past, the others had relied heavily upon each other and never developed that inner strength. Think of yourselves as a jigsaw puzzle, you see each others weaknesses and strengths, each piece can fully fill in those gaps. Never before, or ever again, will such perfect unity and strength be found."  
  
Over the next few months, they progressed rapidly in learning their arts and techniques. Maeve learned the skills necessary not only to control her fire but to lead the girls effectively. It required a great deal of patience and learning to listen to her heart.  
  
One day Bryn found Maeve starring out one of the few windows on the Galaxy. "What's the matter, o'fearless one?"  
  
Maeve smiled wryly at the other girl's comment. "I don't know. I just don't think I'm cut out for this."  
  
"For what?" She curiously asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Leadership. It's such a big responsibility, I don't know if I want it. I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to have the intuitive one lead? All I do is control fire, big deal. Fire, it burns and it's hot."  
  
"Not to mention it purifies." Bryn said and nudged Maeve, "By intuitive one, I suppose you mean me?"  
  
"Well, not you exactly, but yes." Maeve said defensively, "I mean, let's face it. You can sense the weaknesses and flaws in the enemy, you practically read their minds! You would know what move would be best because you could see things that I can't."  
  
"Not true, my friend. My intuition is strong, it is what I do. But you have something I don't have." Maeve shook her head as if to ward off the words. "You do. Within you lies the courage to press on, to stand up and lead, even when things look the bleakest. I can do that, but only if push comes to shove. I prefer to be behind, in the wings, lifting others up to their greatest heights. While you could do that, it isn't the path for you, you are a true leader. You wouldn't be very happy playing that role."  
  
Bryn pressed on relentlessly, for once ignoring the discomfort of her companion. "To do so would be to deny who you are. I know you don't want that responsibility to lead. Who would? That is another reason you're the chosen leader. Those who are not in love with power are the ones who would use it wisely and well. You may not think your main power is the greatest, but it does so much good. In the end, it will come down to a purging." She got up, "Think about it."  
  
Maeve sat alone for several hours, Bryn's words circling in her mind. They haunted her with their absolute certainty. *Easy for her to be so positive, she doesn't have to lead. When she finally rejoined the group, she was no closer to being comfortable in her role but she knew her friends would be behind her all the way. She walked over to Bryn and sat down. "You can be a real pain in the butt, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But thanks for the reminder." Bryn smiled pertly and they laughed.  
  
Orion sighed, for now the battle was won but he was afraid of what Maeve's fear of leading them would do to their chances at surviving the final battle.  
  
*Oh, I'm too old for this. Orion walked over to the girls, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much, sir. Just an agreement on one of my better character traits." Bryn and Maeve exchanged looks.  
  
"Well, just don't let it escalate into another food fight like you did last time." He reminded them, then smiled as the other girls joined them. Orion walked away after Mushu whispered something in his ear.  
  
"You heard the man, no food fighting." Maeve moved over and Coral sat between them. Bryn and Rumina looked at each other across the table, smiling mischievously. "What are you up to now?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Up to something?"  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" They looked up at Maeve, innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean. Remember what Orion made us do after the last food fight?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." They said together glumly, "We remember."  
  
"Well, I don't want a repeat performance of it." They nodded and Bryn sent Maeve a knowing glance, which she correctly interpreted. "Hey, just because I'm decisive doesn't mean that I am ready to lead, missy."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Two years passed in this same pattern for them, they grew into their powers and the friendship solidified. Of the five, Maeve, Bryn, and Rumina formed the strongest of friendships. Orion decided that it was time, he took Maeve aside and talked to her. She nodded at whatever it was he had said. The others looked on in concern, wondering what was going to happen to them now. Maeve returned to them and they knew it was time to return, in a hushed whisper Maeve explained what was going to happen.  
  
The descent to Earth would happen in a few moments, they were to be returned to the same spot where they had been left.  
  
*So, they have finally come back. It's about time. "I have waited a long time for your return, now you are mine." Drawled an eerily familiar voice. "Did you honestly think going away for four years would make me forget?" They saw him standing at the edge of the circle, around him was the most demonic band they'd ever seen. Shivers ran down their spins, which they quickly repressed. It would do no good to let their fear show. There were ghouls and ghosts, unnatural forces of nature, and other things that if I described them it would give me nightmares, though you would probably be able to take it all in well.  
  
"We thought nothing of the kind, Donestk." Maeve coolly informed him, one of her eyebrows arched in curiosity. "In fact, if we ever thought about you it was as a bug to be squashed." Bryn stifled a laugh at Maeve's expression as they got into position, quietly standing around her.  
  
"I might have known they'd put the disrespectful little brat in charge."  
  
"Not true, I respect those that deserve respect. You have done nothing to deserve it, so why should I care about what you think?"  
  
He ignored her interruption, "But what do you know about leading? You're just a child, the child of a man who broke under pressure."  
  
"Oh, that's a good one coming from a man who had to find the dregs of society to follow in his mad bid for power." Maeve snorted, "You couldn't even keep a hold of them, so you brought these into the game. And if we're only children, why are you so afraid of us, Donestk? Is it because you know you'll lose?"  
  
"Lose? To a bunch of mangy kids being led by the child of a drunken failure? A man who couldn't live without his pathetic Lynara, your mother?" Maeve reeled under his words as though he'd dealt her a blow to the stomach, he moved in for the kill. "You'll fail just like he did. You will break under the pressure, it's too much for one like you. Weak! You are nothing more than a weak, sniveling, little child. What do you know of true strength and leadership? It is something that someone like you could never understand."  
  
Maeve tried to ignore his taunting for it only brought back memories from her homeland. Though she desperately tried to resist his words, it was as though he was invading her mind and bringing out the memories she'd desperately tried to forget. All she could think about were the words of the villagers and she saw her father, driven into a deep depression after her mother's death.  
  
Rumina looked on in concern, Maeve was shaking. She realized that this was their only chance to beat him. He was his weakest right now, she opened her mouth and defended her friend. "Put a sock in it, you swine! You know nothing about her!"  
  
He turned malevolent eyes to her.  
  
"Ah, my little tornado maker. Your backbone has returned to you, what a surprise. And did you like finding out that your father had another child? One he prefers over you?"  
  
"That's a bald face lie! My father loves me, but you could never understand the true power of a father's love. You with your power hungry mindset!" Rumina shot back, going to Bryn's side. "He'd never treat me as you did Coral. And I'm glad to have a sister!"  
  
"Why deny the truth? He went to her after he lost you, didn't even recognize that he lost you." Donestk fed on the fear he felt emanating from these two. He felt his strength returning.  
  
"He did not!" Bryn shouted at him, casting a glance at her sister. Rumina's face was pale, "Rumina, he's lying. You know he is. How dare you insinuate such a thing, you insufferable pig?"  
  
He looked over at her, a shiver ran down his spine. This was the one that caused him so much trouble, so much fear. "How sweet. You rushing to the defense of your sister, if it hadn't been for her and her mother, you'd have been with your real father. Instead you were raised to a lie."  
  
"Stop it!" Coral's voice rang out in the dark night sky, "He knew you'd seek out Peri and Bryn. I know he went to Peri first, not Bryn. You know nothing about this situation."  
  
His daughter's sudden attack sent his strength into retreat. "Might have known that you'd betray me, my own daughter. How could you do this to your father?" He tried to make her feel guilty for turning him away, "Everything I've ever done has been for you."  
  
She snorted. "You were never a father to me. You've never done anything for me, all you sought was for your own glory. You're own self."  
  
Peri went to Maeve and whispered, "Have you been watching him as he attacked you and the others?"  
  
Maeve nodded and suddenly it hit her like a lightening bolt, fear. It was their fear that made him strong, he fed off of it, gained his strength when they were in doubt. She stood up straight, her dark eyes flashing, snapping out of the paralyzing spell he'd put on her. "Enough of this nonsense!"   
  
Donestk watched in horror as she came to stand before him, deep within the fear which had been building exploded.  
  
"You are a liar and a coward. We shall never be yours. Now!"  
  
It was an amazing sight to see how they worked as one. They compensated for each other, taking on the forces while Maeve and Donestk squared off. Though he was weakened, he was still a force to be reckoned with. Rumina and Coral worked as one to wash away the ghouls and ghosts, while Peri and Bryn faced the unnatural forces. Soon it was only Maeve and Donestk dueling, but she was weakening quickly. While she had youth on her side, he had experience. Rumina sent a gentle wind Maeve's way while Peri blocked his sight long enough for Coral to get her a drink. Bryn used her powers to send extra strength into Maeve, that was enough to buy them some time.  
  
Donestk, though greatly weakened, was tireless in this battle. Maeve thought back to what Orion had told her, *"There is only one way to stop him. It is vital to find his true weakness. Don't judge on appearances, he's a master of illusion."  
  
She noticed that whenever she hit him, it did nothing to faze him. She knew he had to have a weakness, using her mind she called them. *"Girls, we need to attack him as one. It may be our only shot." They tensed, awaiting her orders.  
  
*"Peri, I need you to clear an area around him. Rumina, get him off his feet. Coral, get rid of his protection. He is connected to you, do you know what it is?"  
  
*"I don't know, I think it has something to do with fire."  
  
*"But I've been using fire. Bryn, do you sense anything?"  
  
*"I can't get anything definite. What do you want me to do?"  
  
*"I have no idea. Distract him, okay?" They all awaited her signal and then struck while Donestk was distracted by Bryn's illusion of several Maeves. "It's no use, he's still too powerful."  
  
Then Coral remembered. "That's it!" She was staring at the sky, "Only a pure flame can destroy him."  
  
"Of course! Bryn, remember, you said it all came down to a purification! I'll need your help." Quickly, the two friends caused a flame to form. The bright whiteness of it caused the girls to shield their eyes for a few moments.  
  
Donestk struggled against the tightening bands of the howling wind, knowing what was going to happen, he saw the ancient flame coming his way. "Don't do it! Please, don't." The flames rose up around him, the girls covered their ears against his cries of pain. In moments he was completely surrounded with the white flames as they burned around him. Coral felt a twinge of something within, this was her father after all. Donestk felt that twinge and reached out for her. "My daughter, come to me." His voice pulled her hypnotically towards him, moving her with slow and steady steps. "Closer, closer." He urged her on towards him.  
  
Coral reached the flames and stopped, suddenly. Something was preventing her from moving towards him, towards the love that he finally promised to give her. To her, it seemed like he was offering water to land deprived of it for to long. "Let me go! Please, let go!" The hold only tightened on her, she looked at her feet and saw the ground climbing up her legs. She looked back at Peri, "No! Let go, please." She was practically in tears.  
  
Peri looked into her eyes, "No. He's lying to you, Donestk only wants a way out of the fire. You would sacrifice your life to free him?"  
  
The sound of the crackling fire was deafening in the night as Coral fought with herself. "I can't. He's my father." She unleashed a wave of water, strong enough to douse the waves. Bryn didn't even think, she leapt into the fire and caught hold of Donestk, holding him within the flames. The water was diverted by Rumina's blast of wind.  
  
Maeve came up behind Coral, "I'm sorry." She said as she knocked her out. The last thing Coral saw was the flames final rise. They watched as the flames finally finished its work till there was nothing left of the two. It was a saddened group that left the field that day after destroying the remainders of the fire.  
  
Maeve watched as the girls greeted their families, the guilt building within her. *If only I hadn't been such a fool. I should have known he'd try to appeal to Coral. Bryn, forgive me. I've let you down, I've let Orion down, but I've let myself down the most. Why wasn't I more watchful of you? He was right, I would fail. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and ran away from it all.  
  
Rumina watched her friend go in concern, but a part of her hated Maeve for what happened to Bryn. *I almost wish I was still in that prison. Maeve, how could you let my sister jump into that fire? It should have been you, you're our leader. That job should have been done by you! Though deep in her heart, she knew Maeve couldn't have done anything to stop Bryn.  
  
Turok sobbed, his little Bryn was gone. He had just found this treasure only to lose it. He knew Rumina was deeply changed by this experience, why did this have to happen?  
  
Peri stood aside and looked at Coral, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"If not mine, then whose? Bryn is dead because of me, my actions caused this. If I hadn't listened to what he was telling me, she'd be here now."  
  
"You don't know that. Sometimes things happen and there is no logic or reason for it. Bryn wouldn't want you to do this, she wouldn't want Maeve to blame herself either." Peri sighed, "I hope she's all right."  
  
Coral looked at Peri in surprise, "Maeve? She's a survivor."  
  
"But at what price?"  
  
Orion watched the battle play out before them in horror: "That wasn't supposed to happen! Get her out of there!"  
  
"Sir, we can't. They are too close." Mushu replied, despair in his voice.  
  
Vishnu smiled, slightly. "She is in there." They looked at him in disbelief. "What? You are always telling us to follow our gut instincts, so I did."  
  
They followed him and saw the badly burned and scarred body. "She won't be going home any time soon, if at all."  
  
Orion turned to Vishnu, a tiny smile within the shadows of his eyes. "Good work."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Orion again pulled his guilty gaze away from Bryn.  
  
"I would like to take care of her, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"That is your right." They bowed to each other, then left Vishnu to the grueling work of healing that was before him.  
  
Maeve wondered alone but was guided to her family, finding them two years later. She had been travelling with a group of Celts when she thought she spied a familiar person. Though she was older, she knew Magheen. Those eyes were unmistakable. They had a joyous reunion, though Dermott was surprised to be the older sibling and they couldn't understand how it had happened-even when she tried to explain it. They finally settled into a more comfortable routine, and the previous years faded somewhat from Maeve's mind. They noticed a change in Maeve, she walked with more confidence but seemed afraid to let anyone in.  
  
This one battle shattered the lives of five girls in many different ways. Most put their grief into perspective, but one chose to bury her grief in evil deeds that would cause many pain.  
  
Orion wondered if it was all worth it, looking at Bryn, he found he couldn't help it. But, as he often told his pupil, Dim-Dim, "Everything has a purpose." * Let's just hope I'm right about this.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Several years after that, Maeve met up with Rumina and was forced to fight her. They were both surprised at the changes they saw in each other, both were harder and less forgiving. "Dermott! Look out!" She watched in absolute shock as Dermott turned into a hawk, "Why?"  
  
"Why? I lost my sister but at least I will leave you with your brother." And without another word, Rumina departed.  
  
"Revenge, it was all about revenge." Dermott flew to her arm, resting there. He didn't understand all that had happened but a part of him felt more comfortable this way. Maeve promised to restore him to his real form.  
  
Part of Rumina wept at the pain she had caused her former friend, but another side gloried that she had finally made her pay for her sister. It caused her great pain, even now, to think that she was still living while her sister was not.  
  
Coral met a young inventor named Firouz. His work with the sick and afflicted inspired her to become a doctor. She changed her name to Velda, moving to Scroff. In time, she was able to ignore her powers and be just like everyone else.  
  
Peri worried about the others but finally decided that they had to find their own paths. She traveled around for a while before deciding to stay with her family, eventually she met a young prince and they became the best of friends.  
  
And somewhere, high up in the clouds was the Galaxy where Bryn was slowly recovering.  
  
The End...for now.  



End file.
